Daughter of Light and Dark
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin and Juliet's daughter come back in time from the future. Why? Nobody goes back in time for fun.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: Justin and Juliet are 30 years old when this story begins.**

* * *

**Daughter of Light and Dark**

**Justin and Juliet enter their apartment at Wiz-Tech. It's been a long hard day at work for Justin and know he look forward to a nice calm evening with his beautiful wife. Justin take off his big heavy robe and drop it onto a chair. Now he's wearing jeans and a black shirt.**

"Oh dear, what a day..." says Justin. "First miss Romero is sick so I need to find someone to replace her. Second...the school's magical computer-system break down. And third...a pair of student's were tryin' to open the door to the Tower of Evil. This has not been my day."

"Relax, Justin! Let's open a bottle of wine and have a nice night in." says Juliet with a cute smirk.

"Sounds wonderful, baby!" says Justin with a smile.

Suddenly someone appear in a flash of magical light.

The stranger is a woman with black long hair and she's wearing a tight dark-red dress.

"Who are you?" says Justin in a hard tone as he draw his wand and point it at the stranger.

"Justin, easy! I'm not an enemy." says the unknown woman with a friendly voice.

"Okey...who are you then?" says Justin, still holdin' the stranger at wand-point.

"This is gonna seem weird to you two, but I'm Tara Alexandra Russo and I'm your daughter." says the unknown woman.

"My daughter...?" says Justin confused.

"We have a daughter...?" says Juliet.

"Yes, I am your daughter. I'm just not born yet. In case you think I'm being a liar...look at this." says Tara as she open her handbag and show Justin and Juliet a small photo of them with Tara.

"Juliet, that's us, only older than we are now...!" says Justin, who can't believe what he sees.

"Yes, it is!" says Juliet, who's very surprised too.

"Yeah, that's you two and me. The photo was taken at Aunt Alex's house in the UK...five years ago in my timeline." says Tara.

"Seems like you're really our daughter. Why are you here? The Magical Chronometrial Support Administration has strict rules against unnecessary time-travel and messin' with history and the flow of time." says Justin.

"I'm here to prevent the dark future I live in from ever happen in the first place." says Tara.

"Dark future? Please, explain, Tara." says Justin with a mature tone.

"Two days ago, in my timeline it was my 25th birthday and yesterday I was released from wizard-jail." says Tara.

"Why were you in jail...? I find it hard to believe that any child of mine would be a criminal..." says Justin.

"I'll tell you the whole story. I'm the Daughter of Light and Dark. The wizard who's supposed to rule the magical community in a new grand era for wizards and other magical beings. Unfortunately the Daughter of Light and Dark, as the name suggest can be both evil and good. When I was 16 I got tired of havin' to hide my life as a wizard from my mortal friends and my mortal boyfriend so I became arrogant, sassy and ego-like. I became a bad girl." says Tara. "The power of the Daughter of Light and Dark are in direct contact with her emotions so since I started to act more and more like a rebel and an insensitive chick my magic became dark. Soon my evil side took over. You, dad took me to see a wizard-physician, but my evil magic was too strong to deal with at the time."

"What happened next...?" says Juliet.

"Dad, used all of his most powerful anti-evil spells, but nothing could bring the darkness out of my soul. You had no other option than to send me to jail. I was only given small amounts of food and water. Just enough to keep me alive." says Tara.

"I'd never force my daughter to such a life, evil or not." says Justin.

"You had your reasons, dad. If they kept me weak they would one day be able to make me good again, when magic had become advanced enough for that to even be possible. Only a few days ago I was finally cured, now I'm just a normal wizard. There'll be no Daughter of Light and Dark, but still while I was that I did a lot of very bad things. I can't allow that to happen. That's why I've come back in time." says Tara.

"I see. How can we keep that future from happenin' all over again?" says Justin.

"You don't know it, but mom's pregnant. Well, I know it doesn't seem like it. She is though. A month from now I'll be born. Dad, when that happen you gotta take away my magical powers and make me mortal. I don't want to be mortal, but it's for the greater good. As a wizard I'll only cause death and destruction wherever I go and we can't let that be the future..." says Tara.

"You really mean that, Tara? I'm gonna take away your magic?" says Justin with a sad voice.

"I really wanna be a wizard, but if I'm mortal I can't be the Dughter of Light and Dark and all the bad things I did with my evil magic would never happen..." says Tara.

"Wait a sec...if you are evil in the future, how do I know you're tellin' us the truth now?" says Justin.

"Dad, I would never come back and warn you if I was evil. When they cured me I became good in every way. The reason I'm here is that I don't want the timeline I've seen to ever happen again." says Tara with soft voice as a small tear fall down her face.

"We believe you." says Justin and Juliet.

"Dad, remember...when I'm born take away my magic and never give it back to me, okey?" says Tara.

"Okey!" says Justin.

"See ya, dadddy! See ya, mommy! I gotta leave. I assume a better brighter future's there waitin' for me when I get back to my own time." says Tara.

"Bye, Tara!" says Juliet.

"Bye, Tara!" says Justin.

Tara flick her wand and disappear in a flash of light.

A month later.

Juliet is in a hospital-bed and Tara has just been born. Justin stand there next to his wife. Alex and Max are there too.

"We gotta make sure that the dark evil timeline won't happen..." says Justin.

Justin point his wand at his newborn child and says "Neutralis magicum sancti femina mortalis. Nullus tenebris et lux, aeternum."

In a flash of red strong light all of the magic in Tara's body is destroyed, leaving her alive as a mortal human.

"Justin...I hate to take away our daughter's magic..." says Juliet with a sad tone.

"Me too, but we have too. For the greater good, Juliet." says Justin.

"I know..." says Juliet.

25 years later at Alex and Mason's house in London, England.

Tara celebrate her 25th birthday.

"Happy birthday, Tara!" says Juliet as she give Tara a purple electric guitar.

"Thanks, mom!" says Tara.

"Happy birthday." says Alex as she give Tara a pink short dress.

"Thanks, Lexie. It's so cute." says Tara to Alex.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: Okey, I hope you like this story...**


End file.
